A New Start
by Dramionescute
Summary: Hermione is very upset at her ex-best friends Harry P. and Ronald W. In a fight, they let out their opinions and show their true colors. War #2 didn't happen, Voldemort died after meeting Harry the first time, and purebloods still believe they are inferior. The next generation is beginning to question those beliefs. The other Weasleys, Nev, and Lu side with 'Mione. Seventh year AU.


Disclaimer: All rights for anything Harry Potter go to the lovely J. K. Rowling. This is not making profit and is not meant as copyright infringement.

Summary: Hermione is very upset at her best friends ex-best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. In a fight between all of them, they let out their opinions and show their true colors. War #2 didn't happen, Voldemort died after meeting Harry the first time, and purebloods still believe they are inferior. The next generation is beginning to question those beliefs. A little bit of Ron and Harry bashing. The rest of the Weasleys, Nev, and Lu side with 'Mione. Seventh/Eighth year AU.  
Rated k+ for now, mainly for language but I'm not sure what might happen. *wink, wink* May change.

Note: A little short for a first chapter, but oh well. If the reviews are good, I'll continue. If they aren't, I'll just leave it as is. Please review with your opinions, just don't be too harsh. Thank you! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: True Colors

***HG POV***

The boys asked me to do their papers for them _again_. I packed up my things and left the library. They caught up to me and kept on begging. There seemed to be no one in the hall so I stopped and whipped around to face them with an air of pure fury around me.

"Will you stop asking me?! I refuse to cheat you of a proper education! No, not happening! You don't use a friend like this!" I almost yelled, but kept my voice in check. Ronald sneered at me.

"You think we're actually your friends? How pathetic! We were only using you for our homework! Then we'd throw you away with some excuse that you pissed us off about something and we never wanted to see you again. Looks like we don't have to! You did it yourself! We don't need you anymore, mudblood, so you're excused! Good bye, and good riddance! We never actually cared for you anyway! C'mon, Harry. Let's go." What he'd said…...as if I were a mere servant!

"If you know what's good for you, you'll apologise for what you said." I growled at their retreating backs. They turned to me, brows raised.

"Oh? And what makes you think we are afraid of you?" Oh, how I wanted to slap those smug looks off their faces.

"I have pensieve memory to show people. You have strong proof against you both, as you both know that those cannot be created, destroyed, or altered. They are the true memories. I can go far above your heads as I've found ancient magic that allows one to copy them. I suggest you apologise, _now_." I said lowly, the threat not needing to be said aloud.

"Only if you'll do our homework for us." Harry said, his face twisted with rage and sick pleasure.

"Never again, assholes. I'll be fine living without your apologies, but your lives are about to become a living hell without them. By my hand, no less. I'd say good luck, but you don't need that blessing of having my pity." I snarled, whipping around and stalking away. I got about halfway to the Gryffindor commons when I was stopped by someone calling out to me.

"Granger! Wait a sec!" They shouted, the voice sounding feminine and oddly familiar.

"What, Parkinson?" I asked, keeping the bite out of my voice. I would remain civilized, even in my anger.

"I saw that whole situation back there. You gave them a good telling off and showed them you actually do have a backbone and use it when you need to. Nice job sticking it to the bastards. If you ever need a second pensieve memory as proof, just give me a call." She said, panting a little due to jogging to catch up with me. I stuck out my hand to her, and she took it. I was a bit taken aback as she didn't hesitate or wipe it off afterward.

"Thanks, Parkinson."

"Call me Pansy."

"Then call me Hermione." She gave me a smile and we parted ways. I got to Gryffindor commons to find everyone but the two dickheads there. Perfect.

"What has you all in a rage?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"The two bastards that call themselves Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley." I growled. Everyone looked at me. They knew that when I swore, it was pretty bad.

"What'd they do now?" Asked Neville. I pulled out my wand, conjured a bowl, and pressed it to my temple. The silvery white string that was the pensieve memory dropped into the bowl. The others all crowded around, going into the memory. They all came out with scowls.

"They dare insult our princess? No way." Said Dean Thomas darkly.

"Indeed. Everyone will shun them. They will have no friends within our ranks. Inform the other houses. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have shown their true colors. Tell the Slytherins, too. No doubt they won't mind at all. We are going to get them back for this." Ginny said. Everyone shouted their hearty agreement and they did as told. They had to hurry, as curfew was in less than an hour.

"Can we send this to your mother and brothers? I know they will all be there tomorrow morning when this arrives." I said, nodding to the pensieve. She grinned.

"That'll cut them off from the family and give them someone less to turn to. Yeah. Mum will be happy to have been informed and the boys will be there for Saturday morning family breakfast. Even Bill and Charlie. It's their once-a-month visit this weekend into next week. Ron will be sent a howler from each one of the rest of the family and mum will most likely go to the wizarding press. We'll also get them back in the meantime." Her eyes sparkled with an evil sort of glee.

"Everyone who can right now should go to bed before they get here. Dean, Seamus, Neville, ward your room door so they cannot get in and have to sleep out here. I will not object to anyone hexing them, just don't brag about it and you'll get away with it. I am head girl, after all. Pass the message on to those who went out when they return. Girls, let's go to bed." I said, a wicked grin on my face. Every single one of the girls followed me up our staircase to the dorms. Tomorrow, the real fun would begin.

* * *

I woke up and the other girls had already started crowding in my room (which was singular, as I was head girl) and were eagerly awaiting my instructions. I rubbed my eyes.

"Quick, someone go hit the traitors with a sleeping hex before they wake up. The rest of you, I think it was time I got a makeover." I said, feeling like making jaws drop this beautiful saturday. The girls squealed and made sure to do as told.

"How do you want to look?" Asked Ginny curiously. I grinned similar to the way I had last night.

"I want to make jaws _drop_."

"We can do that."

* * *

I walked down the halls to gasps and stares. I knew I looked outrageously different in a way that could take and unwitting person's breath away. The girls had done a wonderful job. I was in a mid-thigh length emerald sun dress that was light, flowy, and showed off my curves. The dress was backless and the girls had paired it with black peep-toe stilettos. They showed off my long legs and flawless complexion wonderfully, as the girls put it. My hair (which had lost it's bushy quality as I'd grown older) fell in rich milk-chocolate rivulets down to my upper back. My amber-and-honey swirled eyes were done with what the other girls called 'sexy shimmering eyes', and my lips were a semi-deep shade of red. The golden hue of my skin complemented the entire look. On weekends we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted, within the boundaries of propriety, of course. I knew I was gorgeous and it gave me so much self confidence that I felt like queen of the world. Ginny wasn't with me at the moment, as she had gone down to the hall early to break up with her 'ass of a newly ex-boyfriend'. I smiled at Luna as she joined the entourage of girls that walked with me.

"Heard the news. Let's give 'em some hell. You look amazing, by the way." She gave me a grin, to which I grinned back. A group of Hufflepuff boys were eyeing me as I walked and I decided to give them a wink. They looked faint. I smiled and kept walking. Gin joined us at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Hello, lovelies! I broke up with dickhead of the first degree number two. Number one would be my supposed brother, but I am going to act like I'm not related to him at all." She declared. All of the girls giggled.

"Remember the plan?" Lav asked with an evil little grin. Everyone nodded, and the girls started going in in twos and threes. Luna and Ginny were the last two to go in before I'd make my big entrance in my stunning outfit. I took a deep breath, counting to ten before I pushed both doors open upon my entrance. People looked up at me as I walked in. Silence fell over the great hall as I began to walk to the Gryffindor table. I refused to look at the dickhead duo as I came in, waving at other friends from other houses. I glanced around to see many jaws dropped. I stopped by the Hufflepuff table to give Hannah a hug, as per usual.

"Hey, Hannah!" I said quietly, as the hall was still silent. She smiled.

"Love the look! And did I ever tell you your voice sounds a little musical? You could be a singer!" She complimented sweetly. I blushed slightly.

"I used to have many singing lessons, yes. My aunt ran a performance arts school and made sure that I, her only niece, carried on the family tradition of being perfect in all of them." I said lightly. I heard the wolf whistles start right about then. I gave the starter (a boy from Hufflepuff I didn't know) and exaggerated blown kiss and a wink before going to sit with Ginny, Lav, and Parv. There were chuckles and more wolf whistles around the hall.

"Hermione! What are you doing, parading around looking like that?!" Demanded and incensed red-headed male as he came up behind me. I looked at him sharply.

"You have no right to call me that. And, from what you said, you aren't supposed to care." I said cooly. He looked like I'd slapped him.

"You're right."

"I am. You don't care."

"I don't care."

"So you should go sit back down."

"I'm going to go sit back down!" He marched away, not noticing the giggles from the girls around me.

"Girls, that is called outwitting a simpleton. Remember it for when you have to use it." I said, faking seriousness. That broke them and they all started laughing. I gave them a cheeky grin.

"You make it look _so_ easy!" Lav exclaimed in a fit of more giggles.

"It is very _very_ easy. Honestly. Don't be afraid to try it." I said cheekily.

"Wow! If I'd known that changing your look would do this to you, I'd have done it _ages_ ago!" Ginny giggled. I looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, I have more confidence knowing you girls worked some magic on my look. It is really allowing me to break out of my shell. I feel free, in a sense, and it's making all the difference." I said to her. She grinned.

"Well, I think this means we get to have more fun soon, girls." She said. I nodded.

"I think that is a good idea. I'm going to be totally different in some aspects, now that I can be." I said with a grin. They all gave me grins back.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Came a voice. There stood Pansy. I stood up and hugged her (to the disbelief of most of the rest of the hall).

"Thanks Pansy! I feel great, too!"

"Well, that's awesome! I want you to come meet a few of my girls."

"Only if I can bring a few of mine."

"Deal!" We grinned at each other as Luna, Lav, Gin, Parv, Pad, and Hannah joined us in walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Wow! You look amazing!" One girl from said table was beaming at me.

"This is Daphne Greengrass and her little sister Astoria." Pansy said, gesturing to the two females in front of us.

"Hi!" The girls and I said to them in unison. They giggled.

"This is Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Lav Brown, Pad and Parv Patail, and Hannah Abbott. I'm Hermione." I said kindly. They said hello and we proceeded to meet Millie Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. We all ended up leaving (as we had previously finished our breakfasts') and walking down to the Black Lake. We found each other's company very fun and that we were all very similar.

"Hey ladies!" Came a voice with a slight italian accent.

"Hello, Blaise! Come on over and meet some new friends of ours!" Daphne called out to a charismatic looking italian boy. He strode over, giving us all a goofy grin and a mock bow.

"Blaise Zabini, at your service." He said lightly. We all giggled at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, these lovely girls behind me are Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Parv and Pad Patail, Lav Brown, and Ginny Weasley." I said. The minute he caught sight of the redhead amongst us, he went over to her with wide eyes.

"If I'd ever had a dream woman, she'd look like you. I can only hope you have a wonderful personality to match your wonderful looks." He declared, kissing her hand. She turned a red to match her hair as the rest of us giggled at the two. They began to make small talk as more people came down. Theo Nott favored Luna, Greg Goyle favored Millie, Vincent Crabbe favored Tori, Neville favored Hannah, Seamus favored Daph, Pad and Parv left for their boyfriends (both Ravenclaws none of the rest of us knew), Dean favored Pans, and Ernie Macmillan came to pick up Lav (as the two had been dating for a year now. Tracey and I were left alone until her boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchy, came to get her for a stroll. I was sort of alone by myself.

"Alone, are we Granger?" Came and all-too familiar drawl. I turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind me.

"Sort of. The girls became…. _busy_." I let loose a small giggle, in spite of myself and my current situation. He chuckled.

"It appears so. How about a walk?"

"I wouldn't mind. All this gush about is going to make my teeth rot if I stay here any longer." I wrinkled my nose in the direction of the few couples left nuzzling each other. He laughed.

"Indeed. The pairings happened quite fast, did they not?"

"Yeah. You know, when you're laughing and smiling, you're not so bad." I teased. He chuckled a little more.

"From what I understand, I can be a right git."

"Indeed. Then again, so can Harry and Ron, apparently."

"Too true. I want in on your plans for them."

"Oh yeah? Well, that gives them a whole new depth." I felt a wicked grin form on my face. Malfoy looked at me warily.

"I don't think they'll be sane after this, with the look of that smile." He said.

"Most likely not." I admitted coyly. He gave an unsettled chuckle. It made me even more giddy with the new part of the plan I had. I saw Pad and Parv with their boyfriends and gave them the signal. They came over to me.

"When and where?"

"Tonight, R.O.R, nine o'clock. Spread the word. All houses." I said softly, watching for the dickheads to make sure they were nowhere around. They nodded and all split up.

"What're you planning?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"You'll find out if you show up. Make sure to spread the word." I said slyly, walking off.

* * *

At nine sharp, everyone showed up at the R.O.R and was eager. I could swear that everyone from the rest of the Houses had shown up.

"Hello everyone." I called. They all grinned.

"What devious plan have you come up with now?" Parv asked eagerly. I gave her a grin worthy of the Weasley twins.

"Well, who do those two despise the most?" I asked. Malfoy raised his hand and everyone chuckled.

"Or Slytherins in general. No offense, you guys!" Luna said apologetically. Daph laughed.

"I'm not. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way!" She said seriously.

"Exactly. And they both are extremely jealous of _everything_ their 'enemies' do better than them." I said, feeling very very good about this part of my plan. Pansy cackled.

"Oooh! You are devious!" She said gleefully. People were beginning to catch on now.

"That's only part of the plan." I said coyly. Tori looked at me.

"How were you not a Slytherin?" She asked, astonished.

"Yeah! You'd have made a frigging _queen_ in the snake pit. Someone even purebloods would admire." Blaise shouted. I laughed at him.

"It was a close call, I was very nearly a snake. Though, the lion's pride was safer for me in the long run as the hat was worried that some of the more…. _extreme_ pureblooded children would murder me in my sleep." I said sheepishly.

"Thanks for that! _We_ got her instead!" Seamus shouted at the sheepish Slytherins. The entire room chuckled and laughed.

"What about Ravenclaw?" Padma asked. I gave her a coy smile.

"Way too easy. And, before you ask, I'm far too cruel for Hufflepuff." I said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, are we going to sacrifice the sanity of dickhead of the first degree number one and the 'dickhead-who-should've-died'?" Ginny asked, rubbing her hands together in giddiness.

"Yup. We're going to drive them to an insanity even St. Mungo's hasn't seen yet!" Neville laughed. I gave the two a pleased grin.

"You two are evil influences in my life. I enjoy it thoroughly, though." I stated. They looked at me.

"Well, we can't leave you, you know way too much for that, so we might as well help corrupt you. You were already twisted and evil as fuck before we got there, we just helped you to let that out." Ginny said. I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said amusedly. Everyone let out some amused noises.

"So, are we going to discuss the rest of the plan?" Millie asked eagerly.

"Not yet! What's the fun of having a master plan with help if you tell them everything?! You all need a little excitement in this. Suspense is the best way to give you that. Plus, it makes sure nobody is able to accidentally spill the beans to those two if they manage to try and get anything out of you. They are paranoid freaks and part of the plan, as we all befriend and spend more time with as well as sit with the Slytherins, is to use that against them. They'll drive themselves insane with speculations and expectations, and it will only grow worse as we don't do anything straightforward to them." I said.

"The way your eyes sparkle when you plan like that is kind of fucked up, disturbing, inspiring, and awesome all at the same time." Theo declared with a laugh. I gave him a smirk.

"Whoa! I thought only the Malfoy family were capable of that smirk!" Tracey laughed.

"Yeah, Granger, stop stealing my smirk!" Malfoy teased.

"I stole nothing. I gave something amature much needed improvement." I deadpanned.

"Whoo! Girl, you would make Narcissa Malfoy proud with that wit of yours!" Pans laughed. I gave a half shrug.

"Who knows? Maybe I'd find a way to make that portrait of Walburga Black that resides in the dungeons." I joked.

"You most likely could!" Daph exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. I laughed again and we spent most of the rest of the night planning how to proceed with the small part of the plan the others have.


End file.
